Mafia Princesses
by loveprincess2
Summary: It is a au story. It is my fist story I am putting on Please read and review. The ratting may change in later chapters.


The Mafia Princesses By Meg Chapter 1 Disclaimer: I do not own any GH characters the GH writers do I am browing them to play with. I however do own all original characters so be nice and don't steal them.

Information: It is in an alternative universe.

Chapter 1  
I walk up the sidewalk with my sister Robin and start daydreaming. Robin is two years older than me and our life is perfect except for him Robert Scorpio our birth father. Robin's step dad Duke is a great guy he even treats me me as a daughter and I defiantly get along better with him than I do my own dad. Her brother Duke Damien Jr is eight years older than Robin making him 20 and his older brother Mike (Sonny) is 22. Mike is Duke's x step son but he's lived with Robin and her family ever since I can remember. They spoil her rotten especially Duke Jr. Robin's mom Anna is amazing she is the closest thing to a mother I have had and she is my God Mother. My real mom Paige died when I was three she and Robin's mom were best friends. My mom and I had lived with them until she died and then I lived their for another two. They have always given me what I wanted too, they raised me, I even remember calling Anna mom but that is another thought. The thought that kept running back to my mind was the thought that perfect no longer existed. I still remember that day clearly. It was late February almost five years ago.

Flashback: You see two cute little girls (ages 5 and 7) watching cartoons on a massive television in an elegant living room, there are two teen boys doing homework (15 and 17) on the couch behind them every so often you'll see one of them look up, when the girls laugh, with smiles on there faces. You also see a man in the huge overstuffed leather recliner reading the newspaper and occasionally looking over at his wife with the perfect look of content on his face. The wife is quite aware of the perfect little picture they make since she's been told often enough that her "family" looks perfect. The doorbell rings and at first no one make a move to get it. Sonny gets up saying, "I'll get it, but where is Marcella (the head live-in maid)?" Anna replies, "Thank you, dear. She is on vacation this week ,and it is Maria's day off, and Beth's mother is sick." It was not often that all three live in maids were gone and her "kids" hated when those rare days came around. Sonny walks to the door and answers it. Sonny asks the cops, "May I help you?" Sonny didn't think anything bad when he saw the cops. He was use to cops coming to the house but when the plain clothes man showed him his badge with the name Agent Scorpio on it, he got terrified  
Robert Scorpio introduces himself, "My name is Agent Robert Scorpio. May we come in son?" Sonny freezes in place as he just looks at the man. Robert who is getting tired of waiting asks again, "Son can we come in?" Sonny doesn't know what to do so he screams for Duke (who he calls Dad half of the time) "DDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD"  
Robert and the policemen hold there ears and you see a man walking into the foyer.  
Duke is shocked that his son shouted in front of guest and scolds him "What's the idea Michael Roberto Corinthos Lavery you know better than to scream like that especially in front of guests!"  
He reaches the men and the reason that Mike had screamed was clear Robert Scorpio was in front of him. Duke sweared in Greek briefly has he prepared himself for the moment that he had always been terrified of. Robert Scorpio was in front of him the man who could take the girls away. He was told by Anna and Paige both that the girls had his eyes 'the Scorpio eyes' now he understood what they meant and knew that if Robert saw Dukes "family" he would try to take the girls. Duke put a fake smile on and turned to Mike, "Michael, don't you owe these fine gentleman an apology?"  
"Sorry", Replies Sonny hatefully and turns to leave. "Mike, why don't you and your brother go on upstairs so I can talk to our guest in private." Duke didn't say and sisters the message was clear to Mike though get the girls upstairs now. Sonny: "Ok, I'll tell Ann we have company." He said Ann hoping that Robert had no clue he was talking about, Anna, Robert's ex-girlfriend and that it might be the cook or something.  
Duke: "That would be great." Mike leaves knowing that everything will probably fall apart there were pictures all over the house of Duke's "family". Some of the pictures even included Paige before she got sick and had to go to the hospital and was bedridden. Duke: "I am so sorry gentlemen. Mike is at that age where he rebells and acts like a smartalick. I swear I regret not sending him to the old school I went to at times like this." Duke was stalling he was trying to figure out where he could take these group of men with out risking giving away the girls identity but there just wasn't anywhere hopefully though these guys didn't pay attention to family photos. "Where are my manners come on in." The older Police officer: "It is okay I have a boy that age myself. Their attitude makes you want to pull your hair out most of the time."  
Duke answered vaguely, "Yeah" though his sons did not have that problem they were just protective of the girls and Mike had seen the danger that Robert possessed to them. The younger officer replied, "I dread those years but so far I only have a six month old girl. How many boy's do you have, sir."  
Robert Scorpio was getting tired of this they were not here to talk about this Mobsters family they were here for important official business. Robert didn't care what the man's family was like he was given a name and questions to ask and that was all he was there for.  
Duke looks toward the younger officer " Two" as the younger officer starts walking into the living room as he asks the next question. "Do you have any girls sir or just the two boys?" the young officer looks around the living room with his eyes. The room is large and you can tell that these people are filthy rich, a large painting on the other side catches his eye above the marble fireplace. He walks closer to the painting and the others follow as Duke mumbles a curse under his breath.  
Duke: "I have two girls." He had no chance other than to answer truthfully, the painting that the officer was looking at was Anna's Valentine's Day present which was a little over two weeks ago. It was his "family" he just hoped that Robert didn't look at it, especially closely. He couldn't believe he forgot about it but then again the bodyguards only got it hung up late yesterday. The younger officer looks at the painting Robert and the other man had not reached yet. There is a close up of the massive painting you see Anna and Duke sitting on a Red velvet Settee' Duke Jr. is behind Anna with his hand on her shoulder Sonny his behind Duke with his hand on Duke's shoulder there are two young girls sitting in the laps of there "parents". The older one is in Duke's Lap and the youngest is in the woman's lap. All six of them have radiant smiles on, they are dressed perfectly and are all amazingly good looking. The young officer: "I take it this is your family? You are quite the perfect family and the girls are gorgeous." Duke: "Thank you, officer." He was not happy but then the young officer didn't know that Duke didn't want a certain FBI agent to know about the girls. The young officer: "Officer White and Agent Scorpio isn't the family painting amazing"  
The older officer: "Yeah, perfect." You could hear the resentment and envy in his voice.  
Robert was thinking to himself I don't want to look at his family but I might as well. We won't get to the business until I do. You see Robert look at the painting and resignation hits his face. "Anna" Duke mumbles some choice words only in Greek under his breath. The two officers are quite confused by the outburst of a name and the fact that it had made the host very unhappy. Duke then speaks hoping to play it off and make Robert think that it just looks like Anna.  
Duke: "Is some thing wrong agent Scorpio?"  
Robert: "Anna Devane" he says going up to the painting closer. He studies the painting closely and notices a painting in the painting, the inside painting, also a "family painting" painted about five years ago. It has the same family members in it only there was another woman holding the six month old. "Paige Alcazr" By this time the officers are feeling out of place and confused and Duke is quite afraid that Robert will look at the girls eyes. Robert looks at the girls and studies them closely, he sees it, there eyes not just any eyes but his eyes. "Yeah, there is. What the hell is a Greek thug like you doing claiming my daughters." Duke narrowed is eyes and replied quite hatefully "There my children not yours but mine, I am raising them not you and I suggest you get the hell out of my home before you upset my wife and my family. Anna is my wife and the mother of my children (he leaves out the fact that none of the children, are exactly both of theirs biologically, that doesn't matter)" Duke stresses the words my and mine as he speaks.  
Anna chooses that moment to step into the livingroom from the alcove. Robert: "You little what the hell do you and Paige think that you are doing keeping my children from me" Anna gets a moment of sadness in her eyes for her friend and then turns to Robert. Anna frowns, "Who said they were yours. They're my children, mine and Duke's especially now that Paige is gone." Robert glares at Anna has she calls the guards and has Robert removed, claiming that they had not heard the end of it.

Flashback ends "Dang girl why did you pinch me?" I glare at my sister. Robin smirks and tells me that I am about to trip over our front step. I swear sometimes she thinks she knows it all. I am glad were home though. I love the fact that Robert has to work over Christmas; it means that we can spend it with Anna and Duke. I wonder what we will do?

note: Duke Damien Jr goes by Damien. Also Maria one of the live in maids that was mentioned was also the girls nanny when they were little till Emily was 5 and then she went to part time maid/part time nanny. She was then told to be a full time nanny to Margaret (Meg) Scorpio. The Lavery's still pay her. Robert has been married to Holly for five years but they were married fifteen years ago to. You will probally get more info on this later. If not I see it as a minuet detail. Holly is very fond of her stepdaughters, in fact they along with Meg, are the only reason she has stayed in a very rocky marriage. She is very good friends with the Lavery's especially Anna. They have been her refuge away from her idiot husband. In fact she knew of the girls because her, Anna, and Paige were all friends.

Rolling her eyes at her younger sister Robin opens the door to their home.  
Robin yells "Mom, Dad, We're home. Marcella frowns, "Don't shout you know better. Anyway they are in the kitchen talking to Mrs. Scorpio. Don't bother them, go upstairs. Robin replies meekly, "Yes, Marcella." Robin and Emily start up the stairs but turn with a question on their lips. We hear a laugh and see a little girl of three with Scorpio eyes and pig tails running down the stairs.  
Emily laughs, "Never mind Marcella." Marcella smiles and goes back to her cleaning.  
Robin looks up at the two young men behind her sister, "What are you two doing to my sister? When did you even get here?" Sonny smiles as he answers, "A couple hours ago and Damien is a tickle monster." Emily wrinkles her nose as she asks, "Should we be scarred?" Damien picks up the little girl and whispers in her ear as they head into her playroom. Sonny, Robin, and Emily follow. The moment Emily gets in the room she is attacked by a tiny tickle monster. Meg, giggling and turning to Damien, replies "Yes, Are you going to help me DD? "(she can not say Damien well. So she calls him DD as a private nickname.)  
Damien smirkinly replies, "Of course." Emily in a fit of laughter says, "Help me you two. Sonny and Robin both smirk at her and shake their heads no.  
"Huh, What did you say? You shouldn't of made the scared comment." Emily rolls her eyes at thier reply and gives in, "Oh fine, I give up you two are scary." Damien smiles and turns to Meg, "What do you think little Scorpion?" Meg thinks for a minute till she answers with a smirk,"Sonny and Robbie need to be fraid." (she's three it's the way, she says afraid)  
Robin and Sonny frown at the other two and meg as they all three come toward them. "No!!" They run for safety but it is of no use. Maria enters and clears her throat.  
Damien: "Yeah, Maria." Maria smiles softly "I will take the Princesita (Spanish: little princess) it is time for her nap anyway and your parents want you four."■ Meg stroubly looks at the nanny as she frowns, "No nap!!" Maria quietly picks her up and comfortly says "All Princesitas take naps, Chiquita. (little girl)"  
We go to the Kitchen with Damien, Sonny, Robin, and Emily. We see Duke, a pregnant Holly, and Anna sitting at the breakfast nook. Holly smiles softly at her step daughters. Holly pats both sides of the bench she is sitting on.  
Holly lovingly says, "Oh, luvs, come sit we need to talk." Robin and Emily look at each other this would not be good.  
Holly continuies, "I am sorry luvs but I can't do it anymore. I am leaving your father. The man is an idiot an even though I told myself I would stay with him for my girls it is impossible. He does not realize what treasures he has and denied this child when he found out it was another girl." By this time Holly and the girls are all crying. Sonny and Damien kneel in front of Robin and Emily respectivly.  
Anna turns towrd her children and softly says, "We have told Holly that she is to stay here with us. She has agreed upon our insistence. Boys, tomorrow you ,the guards, and duke will go get all Holly's stuff, and all the girls stuff, we are filing for a different custody since the one we have is based on Holly being with Robert." Sonny and Damienlook at eachother and then reply,"Of course." Hollysmiles down at her step daughteres, " Robin and Emily one more thing take care of Meg and this little baby when ever you are at your dad's, huh."  
Robin and Emily look at each other and reply: " Of couse Tia. (Tia is Spanish for aunt)


End file.
